


Coffee

by marauders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he likened the taste of coffee, the search for the perfect coffee starts for Castiel.  And since he is not an angel anymore, taste a great food or in this case drink is a major thing in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be offended with this story. Coffee is awesome and if you like any type of it, that is also awesome :)

Since he likened the taste of coffee, the search for the perfect coffee starts for Castiel. And since he is not an angel anymore, taste a great food or in this case drink is a major thing in his life.

Like this one, Affogato. An espresso with Vanilla and Gelato. Or Americano. A half of espresso and another half of water. Castiel doesn’t like it.

Caffè latte is beautiful. The maker, barista what Dean would call them, can create a lot of different image on the top of it. It was of 2 parts of coffee and a part of milk. The Italian only drinks it for breakfast but here in the US, sometimes it was served anytime the customers want. It strange, Castiel thought, that the Starbucks would add foam to this perfection called Caffè latte. Sufficed to say, Castiel doesn’t like Starbucks very much.

Caffè macchiato though, is much more to Castiel liking. It was with a single shot of espresso and a few drops of milk. He likes it best when it was from Turkish coffee. He would like to inquire Sam’s help to buy Turkish coffee as soon as he can.

And, who doesn’t like Cappuccino? It was consists of espresso, heated milk, and milk foam and it was amazing. Yes, Castiel loves this one.

The other thing that makes Castiel doesn’t like Starbucks is Frappuccino. They blended the coffee with too much various item that he cannot taste the coffee. There is mocha on it, sometimes Caramel, or even vanilla. He wonders if Dean or Sam would like this one. He should ask them.

Now, Espresso. Espresso is the perfect coffee for Castiel. Espresso made from Kopi Luwak is the combination that sometimes can almost make him forget the pain he felt when Metatron took his grace. Almost.

“Castiel Winchester?” the barista calls from behind the counter.

He took his take-away coffee from the girl and muttered a thank-you. Coffee does not supposed to drink with a plastics cup, Castiel mused, but he takes what he can. Just don’t ever give him decaf. Just, don’t.

“Are you done Cas?” Dean asked him while standing beside the Impala, waiting for him.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel answers, sips his coffee, willing to forget his pain for a moment. There is Dean and Sam and his coffee. He will be fine.


End file.
